


distraction

by protagonists



Series: miya midnight booty calls [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Booty Calls, M/M, Sexting, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26318203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protagonists/pseuds/protagonists
Summary: Bokuto sends a text to Miya.Atsumu gets distracted.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Miya Atsumu
Series: miya midnight booty calls [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907077
Comments: 9
Kudos: 143





	distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Another chatfic in honor of my favorite chaotic duo in love. Please enjoy my contribution to the BokuAtsu agenda! (◕‿◕✿)

hey hey hey!

are you awake?

(⌒‿⌒)

yeah i am

what’s up

i miss you

a lot

like a loooooot

i want to hug you

kiss you

fuck you

hard

just the way you like it

especially when i do that thing

with your ass

and my fingers

while you're

WHOA

BOKUTO-SAN

I KNOW UR FUCKING MY BROTHER

BUT I DON’T

NEED TO

ACTUALLY

KNOW

UR FUCKING HIM

OHG SSG MY GOFS

IM BLEACHING MY EYES

HOLY SHIT

SAMU-SAMU

YOU’RE NOT TSUM-TSUM

Σ(°△°|||)︴

YAH

I KNOW IM NOT TSUMU

KNOWN THAT MY WHOLE LIFE

HFSSGDGH

IM

DELETING

THIS THREAD

THIS NEVER HAPPENED

I BEG U

i bet tsum-tsum would have a riot over this

HAHAHA ( ͡ᵔ ͜ʖ ͡ᵔ)

bokuto-san

i admire u

i respect u

but oh my god

please do not

tell anyone

not tsumu

especially not keiji

oh god

OH

I JUST SAW THIS

WELL

BOKUTO

WHAT DID U DO

TELL ME

i might have

texted

akaashi

oops?

(ʘ ͜ʖ ʘ)

oh god

oh no

oh noooooooo

i’m gonna

go

samu-samu?

are you ok?

samuuuuu

(◉Θ◉)

_[message seen 11:32 PM]_

* * *

tsum-tsum?

Is this you?

(・.・ ) ?

hey

of course it is

got any other tsum-tsums i should know about?

what

nooooo

i was just

making sure

(ᵔ.ᵔ)

ur acting kinda weird babe

u ok?

wanna talk?

AWWWW

you’re so sweet tsum-tsum

god, i love you

❤ (ɔˆз(ˆ⌣ˆc)

I love you too.

But I have to be honest, Koutarou

You’re scaring me right now.

What’s wrong?

NOTHING’S WRONG!!!!!

Koutarou.

You know you can tell me anything right?

No judgment.

I’m here for you.

IT’S NOT THAT SERIOUS!!!!

oh god

what did u do this time?

do i have to pick u up from the police station?

WHAT?

NO!!!!

I’M JUST IN MY APARTMENT!!!!!!

do u need company?

i’ll be there in 5

and y r u typing in all caps

i feel like ur screaming at me

OKAY

FINE

I

SEXTED

OSAMU

( ╥ω╥ )

YOU DID WHAT?????

WHAT

THE

FUCK

[screenshot_113500.png]

[screenshot_113501.png]

I’M SO SORRY TSUM-TSUM

I LOVE YOU

I PROMISE

ONLY YOU

OH MY GSDOFSDG

I’M LAUGFAHGINH

NO WONDER SAMU’S BEEN YELLIN AT ME

HE GAVE ME A CALL

AND JUST SAID

STOP HAVING SEX TSUMU

OH GOD

I CANT STOP LAUGHNIGN

are you laughing at me?

(｡•́︿•̀｡)

[Tsum-Tsum ❤ is typing...]

tsum-tsum???

are you there???????

don’t leave meeeeeeee

you're mean!!!!!!

(╬ Ò﹏Ó)

sorry

got a bit

distracted

by what?

(•ิ_•ิ)?

you

what u texted samu

tell me

only me

what u wanted to say earlier

which one?

u know which one

i miss you, tsum-tsum

even if we saw each other earlier

even if it’s only been a few hours

more

tell me more

what u want

no

what u need

i’ll give it to u baby

i want a hug

i want a kiss

from you

where do u want me to kiss u

ur lips?

my lips

my jaw

my neck

oh god

i still have marks on my thighs

mmhmm

u were too delicious

i'm sorry

no

don't be

got my compression sleeves

the team won't see

it's our secret

what if

u wore them 

tonight

when we fuck

u up for it?

holy

fuck

oh fuck

yes

please

mmmm

that's so

fuckin

sexy

u on ur knees

ur turn to suck me off

but i'll take care of u baby

always

i know you will

you always do

that all u want tonight?

no

i want

to fuck you

i want to fuck you so bad atsumu

oh god

i’m so fucking hard right now

that's it baby

i'm so hard

for u

only u

always u

fuck

i’m just

looking

at our photos

that fucking tongue of yours

fucking hell

what about my tongue, bokkun?

it’s so good

always

how it feels

when you kiss me

when you suck me off

that thing you did yesterday

swirling at the tip

you were choking on my cock

fuck

always so fucking good

u liked that a lot

i know u do

oh god

ur so fuckin hot

what r u doin right now?

i’m on my bed

stroking my cock

wishing it was your hand

wishing it was you

with me

here

is that all u want?

i'll make it happen

anything u want baby

just tell me

fuck

maybe

i also

want you

want your cock

inside me

fuck me atsumu

fuck me hard

it's been too long

i'll ride you

the way you like

me on top

your eyes on me

only

me

oh fuuuuuck

fuck

oh bokkun

ur in for a treat

i can't wait

for my cock to be in u

ur so fuckin tight 

but

it's been a while

u remember what to do?

yes

oh god yes

can u prep for me?

i’ll be there in 5

i can't wait

to see u

to fuck u

hard

just the way u like it

fuck

oh god

hurry up already

or i'll do it myself

no u won’t

no i won’t

see u in a bit

i love you

i love you too

now hurry the fuck up

(¬_¬ )

i’m on my way already

so impatient

wait

before u go

for the love of god

do not

text samu again

please

i'll never hear the end of it

bokkun?

bokkun??????????

_[message seen 12:46 AM]_

**Author's Note:**

> Again, thank you to the amazing [Meg aka ao3: stormhund ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormhund/pseuds/stormhund) for always being an enabler to h-word ideas and for writing with me at 1AM. Cheers to you, always!
> 
> Special mention to [Mae aka ao3: hiling ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marutsuke__mp3/pseuds/hiling); your tweet about Atsumu saying "baby" never left my head. 
> 
> Up next is another drunk text session with OsaAka! Please enjoy. :) 
> 
> Talk to me on twitter [@bokkuatsu](https://twitter.com/bokkuatsu)!!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
